


From Lucifer with love

by MorganaLS



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Cute Lucifer, Fun, Jealous Rick, Jealousy, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Don't know how's it happens 😔Imagine tattoo salon where Lucifer is an artist 😁
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	From Lucifer with love




End file.
